The Dragon Reborn
by DragonsKing83
Summary: Harry's life may have ended in the forest with the Dark Lord's Avada Kedavra, but his story does not end there. Reborn from the ashes, a Dragon will rise as Fate guides the hand of the Prophesied Prince That Was Promised.
1. Chapter 1

**THE DRAGON REBORN**

_** \- The Search of Identity**_

Time seemed to slow down as the glowing green light of the Avada Kedavra curse came barelling towards him. He wondered how it had all come down to this. Surely all the pain, all the betrayals, all the suffering he had endured had to have been worth more than this moment in time. His life, such as it was, would end; and he had done nothing but play the martyr. He fealt he should have done something else, done more, been more. He somehow doubted when he had been given to the Potter's shortly after his birth, that this was the ending his parents had in mind for him.

He remembered when he first found out the truth of whom he was. It was the summer after second year. Nearly as soon as he returned to Durzkaban. Sirius later theorized that it must have been something to do with the basilisk bite and the phoenix tears that began the change. Slowly, he noticed his appearance was changing. First was his hair. Instead of being splayed in every which way it began lay flat and become curly at the ends. Not only that, but the color changed. It was still jet-black, but now there was a large streak of platinum blonde in the front. His eyes had also changed. They were no longer the emerald green of Lily Evans, but were now an unique hue of a deep violet. The changes didn't stop there. His body changes included an increased height and even some structural changes to his face. His cheekbones hightened and his jaw-line became more pronounced. It had to be said that it was a definite improvement. While still being only thirteen, he had become decidedly handsome and was for the first time graceful not only in the air, but on two legs as well. It had been concluded that he had been placed under what could only be described as a dark blood glamour which was tied to his very blood. Apparently, it had been the mixture of basilisk venom and phoenix tears that had broken it.

He was no fool, he knew something major had occured. So, he went to the only place he could think of that might have answers: the goblins of Gringott's. It was there after performing a small blood test that that the truth came out. His birth mother was Lyra Cassieopea Black; daughter of Orion and Walburga Black. She died giving birth to him. His father was Augustus Charlus Malfoy; son of Abraxas Malfoy and his second wife Drusilla Potter. He had apparently been killed during a duel with the Dark Lord himself several months before his birth.

At the time, it was thought that both of his only living uncles were two of Britain's most notorious Death Eaters. His true name was Hadrian Black Malfoy. He was the only living non-incarcerated Black of the main line, and he was the secondary Malfoy heir after Draco-his cousin...three times over. Oh how that grated on his nerves. However there was one bright spot to be found in that mess. He was still the heir to the Potters; or to use their true name, the Peverell's. His Father's mother was the considerably older sister of James Potter. This made sense as apparently Drusilla Potter's parents, Charlus and Dorea, were in their fourty's when James was born. She was also still alive and living in France.

The goblins had contacted her immediately. She had almost fainted at the sight of him. She had tried to gain custody of him on numerous occaisions, but had been soundly rebuffed as apparently Petunia Evans had an equal claim as his mother's sister. However, when the Ministry was informed that she was his actual grandmother,not just an aunt; she was granted immediate custody. His whole life changed then.

For the first time in his life he had been truly happy. His grandmother had shown him what a truly loving parent was like. Several months later, they had been joined by a recently freed Sirius Black. His Grandma had seen to it that the French government, backed by the ICW, had granted him a trial. The British Ministry had no choice but to accept their not guilty verdict. With the love he recieved from his Grandmother and Sirius he truly began to come into his own. His confidence and knowledge soared. They also saw to hit that he reached his full magical potential.

The summer before fourth year, he began his animagus training. When he took the animagus revealing potion, nothing could have prepared him for the results. Supposedly, it was impossible to be a magical creature. Merlin was the only one that legend mentioned of such a possibility. Even those legends paled in comparison to what he had become. Of all the creatures in the universe destined to represent his soul, it was a dragon. He became an adolescent jet black dragon with white horns and white around the crown. His eyes remained violet, but they seemed to glow with an inner fire. Apparently no dragon would be complete without fire; and he was no different. His was a deep green, eerily similar to the Avada Kedavra curse. It took three years, but just as he was nearing his seventeenth birthday he had finally managed to complete the transition from boy to gigantic fire-breathing beast in only seconds. This was of course kept a closely guarded secret, though it did certainly explain his love for flying and his immunity to fire in all its forms. He could even walk right through fiendfyre.

Unfortunately, no matter how good and loving his home life became; nothing lasts forever. Especially for those marked by prophecy. Indeed, his birth parents had also thrice defied Voldemort. But, before he faced his end against the self-appointed Dark Lord he had managed to make certain the remains of his family were protected. He had been wed in secret in France the summer before sixth year to a pureblood witch he had fallen for whose estate was near his grandmother's. Her name was Marie-Adelaide de Valois- an heiress of the old French royal line. She would just as soon disappear on horseback or sword fight as she would put up the front of a typical pureblood princess, a literal one in her case. And he had loved her. She had given him a son named Sebastion whilst he was on the hunt for horcruxes. He had long since made sure his wife and child were secure; along with his beloved Grandma. His remaining relatives he had grown close to: Andromeda and Nymphadora, as well as his Aunt Narcissa and even Draco the Prat- he had made sure they were all safe on the Continent and would be taken care of. Sirius, who had become as a father to him; refused to leave his side and was with him throughout the war.

However, in order to make his way out to the Forbidden Forest without being followed, which he assuredly would, he'd had to make use of the Cloak of Invisibility. When he'd arrived, he managed lure Tom into the runic circle he had already drawn in anticipation of this. When the runes activated they would manage to hold the Dark Lord in place for one minute maximum before he broke out. One minute was all he needed. In an instant he was in his animagus form which was now the size of the largest and fiercest dragon any of those present had ever seen. By the time Voldemort managed to break out of the runic cage he imprisoned him in he'd already managed to kill every single Death Eater Voldemort had_**.**_

Returned to his human form, Harry executed the next part of his plan. With a prayer to the heavens he walked right in to the on-coming path of an enraged Dark Lord's Avada Kedavra. Having told none but his best male friend Neville Longbottom, he knew that in order for the psychopath to die; the Horcux in Harry must die first. As the beam of green death struck him and the light left his eyes, he managed to see the perfectly timed Avada Kedavra hit the suprised Dark Lord from behind that came from a disillusioned Neville. He had fulfilled his destiny; and he died content in the knowledge that his child would never live in terror the way he had. That would have to be enough.


	2. Chapter 2

**THE DRAGON REBORN**

**Chapter I**

**Disclaimer**_: I OWN NOTHING_

He came to conciousnes to the sound of what appeared to be two beings, for that could be the only way to describe them, arguing. They seemed to be arguing about him. The hooded being that could only be Death approached him.

"Sit down boy, we have much to discuss and little time in which to do it," Death said.

Suddenly a chair appeared and he was covered with a robe. He did the only logical thing to do amongst the presence of omnioptent beings...he obeyed.

He asked, "Where am I? Am I dead?"

The second being enclothed in golden thread said, "Where we are is immaterial. And yes, you are dead. For the moment anyway."

Death said, "Due to you posessing two souls within your body when you died, I was going to give you the chance to go back and live out the remainder of your natural life with your family. That however changed when Fate here decided to interfere and you no longer have that option."

Fate almost growled at Death. "It's not that bad what I'm offering the boy. Besides, it's better for his family that he stay dead to them."

"What?" Harry shouted. "How is that possible?"

Fate replied, "Simple boy, were you to return, both your wife and son and grandmother would be constantly hunted and attacked as ways to get to you in revenge. Now is that something you would wish upon them...being hunted to their deaths? If you accept my offer, (not that you have much choice), they will live out long, happy, and content lives. I will ensure it."

With a resigned sigh Harry asked, "What would you have of me?"

Fate began, "There are several worlds parallel to your own. In ages past there were ways of magic to cross the divides. Your Avalon of Olde was one such place. In fact, your own direct paternal family, the Malfoys, came from such a world when magic was new to your people. What I task you with is going to the world your ancestors originated from. It is called Westeros, and they, or rather more specifically your true family there have dire need of you. Only you can save not only your family from extiction, but also help with the destiny of millions of people who will have a need of you. They were once the rulers of a magnificent empire, but even now they are sitting on the edge of a precipise."

"If it helps they are blessed with an affinity for a creature you are intimately familiar with- dragons. However the dragons are gone. Only you and one other can bring them back. You would still look almost identical to your current self and you would still possess some of your gifts. Your inner dragon will never leave you, and it will become a trait of all of your blood. You may also keep some small parts of your magic, for it will never truly abandon those blessed with it. You will face adversity and strife, but it will be nothing one such as you cannot over come. Also, you will be blessed with a family that loves you just as fiercly as you shall love them," she said.

Those words spoken by fate reverberated within his mind. There was no way he could return to Britain. He would never put his wife and child in such danger. Then his saving people thing kicked in; as Hermione would always call it. These people were his family too. He couldn't turn his back on them or the others in need if he had the power to help. Well, he had always loved Dragons anyways, and it was not like he was being given much choice.

"Alright, I accept," he said.

"Perfect," said Fate.

"Now, just hold on, this won't hurt but a minute."

Quickly Harry interjected, "Wait, What will my name be?"

Fate seemed to debate for a moment before answering, "Aemon Targaryen, and you shall be the Prince that was Promised, for Yours is the Song of Ice and Fire."

That was the last he heard before his body fealt like it was on fire. The Cruciatus paled in comparison to this. Never had he experienced such agony. It was as if every nerve within was melting, and every single thing that was him was burned from within to forge something anew. All he could do was pray for the agony to be over. To die. As fast as it started it stopped.

Suddenly it was over. Everything around him fealt strange and he couldn't even form thoughts. Then he heard a voice.

"Congratulations My Lady. It's a boy. You have given us a healthy little Prince."

"What shall you call him my princess?"

There was a pause for a long minute before he heard a reply.

"Aemon. He shall be called Prince Aemon Targaryen." said the woman whose voice he somehow felt a strange connection to. At least as much as his muddled brain was capable of.

Then a door opened and another woman walked into the room.

"Lyanna, I fear I bring you ill tidings." she said.

The woman holding him replied, "What has happened Your Grace?"

Queen Rhaella replied, "The Lannister's have sacked Kings Landing. Aerys is dead and Tywin's dogs have murdered Princess Elia, Princess Rhaenys, and the Prince Aegon. My Lady, your son is no prince. He is Aemon Targaryen First of His Name, King of the Andals and the Rhoynar. King of the First Men and Lord and Protector of the Seven Kingdoms.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER II.**

**Disclaimer: **_**I Own Nothing**_

Lord Eddard Stark of Winterfell was a man on a mission. He had been ordered to make for the capitol and take the throne in the name of his friend Robert Baratheon. He had been perfectly prepared to do just that untill he a lone rider approached his host of Northmen and Riverlanders. It was none other than Ser Arthur Dayne himself; and he brought grave tidings with him. The Lannisters, led by Lord Tywin Lannister had sacked the city and brought nothing but death and rape with them. The Mad King was dead by the sword of Ser Jaime Lannister; a knight of the Kingsguard sworn to protect him. Worst of all, they had not only slain the Princess Elia, but the filth had butchered the Princess Rhaenys and the little Prince Aegon. However shocking the Lannister atrocities were, they were nothing to what Ser Arthur had to say next.

"My Lord Stark, I know you are sworn to the Usurper Robert Baratheon; but your blood hath need of you," Ser Arthur said.

Ned was quick to respond, "You speak of my sister Lyanna do you not Ser Arthur?"

"Aye my lord, the Princess Lyanna is in desparate need of you."

"Princess? So she did marry Prince Rhaegar?" asked Ned.

Ser Arthur replied, "Yes, of her own free will and with the consent of the Queen and Princess Elia herself. When Prince Rhaegar left for battle we were ordered to bring the Princess Lyanna and her unborn child to Dragonstone to where Queen Rhaella had fled with Prince Viserys. What do you think will happen to your sister and nephew when the Usurper and his armies take Dragonstone? Your friend nor the Lannister's will suffer them to live. Your blood will adorn the spikes of the Red Keep because their is no way your sister will allow herself to become the property of Baratheon, nor will she let them take her son- your nephew."

"Please Lord Stark, I beg of you. For the love you bare your family, bring your forces to protect them. I'm not asking you to betray your friend and place the rightful kings back upon the throne. I'm only asking you save your own blood and an innocent woman and her unborn child. The Queen Rhaella has possession of the Royal Fleet still. She will give you the fleet as the North has none, to better help ensure their protection. Please my lord, save them and take them to the North and protect them. There are no more dragons. No one can invade the North. It is the only place in Westeros they would be safe. Prince Viserys has already been sent on ship to Essos so you need not fear the prospect of harbouring a son of Aerys. It is only your sister, nephew, and the Queen, who all Westeros knows is a good and honourable woman."

Ned's thoughts were reeling. How was he supposed to respond to this. He was essentially being asked to turn his back on everything he had fought and bled for. But Aerys was dead. That at least had been accomplished; even if it had not been his hand that had dealt the killing blow. However regardless of anything, this was his family; his pack. If there was one thing all Starks knew: the lone wolf dies, while the pack survives. He would not; could not allow them to suffer the same fate as Elia and her babes. He knew there would be consequences of his actions. He only prayed to the old gods that all would be well.

He sought out counsel from his new good-father Hoster Tully, who although lightly injured, was recovering quickly and was travelling with their forces. The Lord of Riverrun surprised Ned when he lived up to his house's words of Family, Duty, and Honour with little hesitancy. The Tully's and the Riverlands would support the Stark's and the North in their attempt to protect their kin and the now Dowager Queen. They informed their commanders and made an abrupt march for Duskendale at a fast pace. Ser Arthur Dayne had sent word ahead to Dragonstone and Queen Rhaella. Their, they were met by an impressive sight. Not only was the entirety of the Royal Taragryen Fleet docked at harbour, there also appeared to be a large contingent of both the Velaryon and the Redwynne Fleet. It was with some trepidation the Ned and his men, all fifteen thousand of them, boarded the ships and left the harbour. Ned could not stop the feeling that he was betraying his brother in all but blood, but he would not abandon his kin.

The voyage to Dragonstone was relatively short and they arrived without incident. When Ned entered the Keep at Dragonstone he was escorted the the chambers that held his sister. He had not known what to expect. Ser Arthur had hinted that his sister may not survive the birth of her son. He was therefore utterly relieved to find her not abed, but sitting in a chair with a babe in her arms. He had to admit, the little boy was adorable. He had his father's violet eyes. His hair however was a curious mixture of Lyanna's dark locks, with a stripe of Rhaegar's silver blonde at the front. He could also clearly see undeniable Stark features in the boys face. The happiness that radiated from his sister as she held her son put to rest any doubts he may have still held. He would fight to protect his family with all he had; even if that family now included dragons.

Ned had wanted to disembark for White Harbour immediately. They must needs make for the North fast. However the Queen was heavy with child and some thought it too risky. However, it was Queen Rhaella herself who ended the discussion. She would see to it that the remains of her family were safe no matter the cost to herself. In that she earned Ned's immense respect. She would do anything to see that little Prince Aemon was safe. The Kingsguard may call the babe king, however to the Queen he was all that remained of her most beloved son. So, without much further ado, they all departed Dragonstone and set sail for White Harbour.

Apparently, they left at just the right time as the fiercest storm many had ever seen descended upon the islands of the Narrow Sea. All did not go as smoothly as it could have however as Queen Rhaella went in to labour. From what Lyanna had told him, the Queen was in grave danger as she had lost a great deal of blood. Ned thanked the heavens that she had been delivered of a girl though. He had no idea how he would have dealt with a son of the Mad Aerys. She had been named Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen. The Maester from Dragonstone, as well as the medics of his forces had done all they could for the ailing Queen. The voyage seemed unending to Ned and Lyanna both. Neither one of them had ever been much for sea travel.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity they entered Northern waters and came upon White Harbour. They were also blessed in that Queen Rhaella, a woman he had grown to admire for her courage and integrity, was on the mend. It went without saying that Lyanna's constant urgings for her to fight for her daughter and her grandson's sake had worked a miracle. It was with a will of iron that she had fought her way back to health. He had never been happier than when he stepped off the dock and on to Northern soil. Wyman Manderly and his ever-expanding belly were there to greet them. Ned was also met with a great surprise when his new wife Catelyn and new-born son Robb were there to meet them and accompany them back to Winterfell.

Lord Wyman also brought news of the goings on in the realm and the consequenses of his actions. It sickened him to hear how Robert had been pleased when Lord Tywin had presented him with the bodies of Princess Elia and her babes. 'Dragonspawn,' he had called them. He had ordered the Targaryens on Dragonstone killed as well. That was until he learned the truth of Lyanna that is. They say his rage was something terrible to behold, especially when he learned of Ned's actions. He had wanted all of their heads on spikes. However, it seemed the combined efforts of Jon Arryn and Hoster Tully forced him to let them be. Lord Hoster wrote that he would support Ned with the full might of the Riverlands to place Lyanna's son on the throne if he did not swear a public oath to guarantee all of their safety. That the absolute most Robert could hope for would be for him to remain king of four kingdoms instead of seven as no force was capable of forcing the North to do anything; and he would side with his good-son over Robert and Lord Tywin. Jon Arryn also reminded Robert that the Reach would be more than happy to make common cause with the North. Robert had no choice but to accept Ned's desicion as even Jon Arryn was unlikely to fight against the boy he had fostered and loved as a son. He knew the honourable man Ned had become, and he could not say he wouldn't have acted similarly were he in the same position. His own honour would have demanded it of him, and it was this that he forced Robert to acknowledge.

By the time they reached Winterfell, Robert had wed Cersei Lannister. Robert was secure on his throne for the time being, but word was he was wroth with the Starks and the treaty he had been forced to sign. The crown sat uneasy on his head as Lannister corruption in the court grew and the small-folk whispered of Dragon's in the North and of the coming of their Silver Prince's son.


	4. Chapter 4

**THE DRAGON REBORN**

**Chapter III**

**Authors Note- **_Thanks for everyone who reviewed. They really do help and all comments are appreciated._

**Discaimer: I Own Nothing**

_Winterfell 289 AL_

The sounds of childish laughter could be heard ringing through the training grounds as two young boys were allowed a mock spar with one another by their instructor-at-arms Ser Rodrick Cassel. As the two cousins attempted to jab and parry against one another's blows they broke apart a few steps back and raised their wooden swords high in the air.

The first boy, with auburn curls and bright blue eyes yelled out, "For Winterfell!"

The challenge was accepted as the second boy, with a curious mixture of wavy jet black and silver-blonde hair and eyes of a shining violet returned the salute with a raised sword of his own and an answering cry of, "For Old Valyria!"

The two then charged at one another with all the ferocity of which their growing young bodies were capable. At just six name days old, their hits lacked the force with which to truly cause damage; yet they gave all they could for every hit and block to prove their worth. Watching their training from the covered landing above the training grounds were three women and the one man which were responsible for the boys' upbringing.

Lord Eddard Stark of Winterfell, Warden of the North, his lady wife Lady Catelyn Tully-Stark, formerly of Riverrun; were the proud parents of the blue-eyed, auburn-haired Robb Stark- heir of Lord Eddard Stark. Standing on the other side of Lord Stark was his younger sister, the Princess Lyanna; second wife and widow of the late Crown Prince Rhaegar Targaryen and the mother of the other boy present- Prince Aemon Targaryen. The last adult standing was the Dowager Queen Rhaella Targaryen. She was Prince Aemon's still quite youthful grandmother. Lady Catelyn passed the letter Lord Stark had just lately recieved to the Queen and her good-sister Lyanna.

The Dowager Queen read the note and gathered her thoughts before speaking, "Balon Greyjoy has named himself King of the Iron Isles and has returned to the 'Old Way' of the Ironborn. His men have begun reaving and raping their up and down the Western coasts. His brother Victarion has sacked Lannisport and put the entire Lannister Fleet to the torch. It also appears one of his son's is attempting the same with Seaguard. Whilst I cannot say this was at all a smart move for Balon to make, his timing is no coincidence."

Ned asked, "How so your grace?"

Queen Rhaella replied, "Robert has sat the throne for near six years now. His court is riddled with corruption and infighting. The Baratheons and the Lannisters have been constantly fighting for predominance. Dorne has virtually no ties with the Iron Throne any longer. The Reach barely recognize him as sovereign and have become our strongest allies. The trading and shipping enterprises between the North and the Reach have brought about a great shift in the economy. We grow stronger with every year that passes. It is curious, is it not, that no Ironborn have come anywhere near the Reach or Northern coasts? If you're not sent an envoy from Balon very soon it would shock me."

Lady Catelyn asked, "Why would he send an envoy to us? Relations between the North and the Ironborn have never been anything approaching pleasant. What madness would make him think we would aid him?"

Lyanna entered the discussion at that point saying only a single word, "Aemon."

She continued, "Balon Greyjoy would have us see this as an opportunity replace Robert and seat Aemon on the Iron Throne. While the rest of Westeros is aware of the alliance between the North, the Riverlands, and the Reach; they do not know the terms. Whilst we now command great power at sea; which Balon no doubt covets, our own land forces as well as those of the Riverlands are in no way prepared to take on such a task. We would be beholden to the Tyrell's for manpower and they would naturally seek to profit by that debt. The risk to my little boy, not to mention the rest of us, is too great. I would not have us break our word to Robert to ally ourselves with the Ironborn scum."

Queen Rhaella interjected, "Lyanna speaks sense. The Ironborn are a threat to the whole of Westeros. Rapists and thieves the lot of them. No, to ally ourselves with such men would be the height of dishonour. We also must not forget that however fractured the power structure of Kings Landing may appear to be; if threatened, the Lannisters and the Baratheons would unite. The two of them together are a powerful foe and are not to be underestimated. It is also most likely that the Vale of Arryn would support the Usurper as well. We would be seen as the agressor."

Ned said, "Then it is decided. I will write to Robert that we will show our fealty towards him by turning our forces against the Ironborn. Your grace was correct that they are a threat to us all."

"Will you be required to go south Ned?" Catelyn asked.

Ned was silent for a long moment as was his nature when thinking on matters of state.

Finally he said, "I fear I must my lady. It has been near on six years since a Stark was seen in the South. My conscience will not abide the people of Westeros suffering the atrocities which the Ironborn are capable of. Especially as it appears they have now set their sights on the Riverlands and Seagard. Balon should have known better than to allow his son to lay siege there."

"Your Lord Father did all he could to help see to my sons safety. The Ironborn filth will learn what it means to dare threaten the kin of the Starks Cat," Lyanna said with a gentle squeeze to her good-sister's shoulder.

"I'll call the banners of several of our lords and assemble the host at Moat Cailin. However, the most I intend to call up is eight, possibly ten thousand men. Our navy will assuredly more than make up for the lack of men I'm prepared to send south. We must needs preserve our strength for the future. I would have all of you and the childeren come to the Moat to see the men off as well as inspect how the reconstruction is going," said Ned.

Queen Rhaella said, "That's an excellent idea Lord Stark. It is also about time we inspect the new port. I've had word from your brother Benjen just yesterday that Dragonstark Harbour will be fully open within the month. He says that a great many timber and iron merchants especially have been moving their entire households to the new town. We even have Essosi merchants settling. I believe within a few more years port shall at the very least rival White Harbour."

Ned's face gave way to a genuine smile then. "So, it's almost finished. Wonderful, a true port on the western shore of the North. Now, we can truly begin the mass export of our near un-limited amounts of natural resources. I never thought I'd truly see the day. I have to say, that was a truly brilliant idea your grace. As per our agreement for you financing the town, port, and ships; you've gotten your grandson as well as the Stark's a stable financial future with potential for great gains inperpetuity"

Rhaella said, "Well, I knew something needed to be done with the vaults in the Keep before I fled the capitol. Raving mad he may have been; but Aerys' penchant for frugality, as well as any way to gain more wealth and horde it was so extreme in him that it was its own form of madness. I could not allow the Usurper or Tywin Lannister to get their hands on it. To this day I'm almost certain that is what truly motivated the man to take the capitol"

"I can well imagine it of the man," said Ned.

"Now sister, what has been happening with little Aemon? Have any of you been able to determine just what is happening with him?" Ned asked in a voice laced with concern.

Lyanna responded, "Yes, and no brother. I've believe I've found out what is happening to him, but I'd found no explanation as to why. I think the Queen however knows more about it than I do."

Rhaella nodded her head, "She's right. I've looked through every ancient text I could get my hands on. I've also done a good bit of correspondence with Maester Aemon, my great-uncle at Castle Black. You all have of course heard of the prophecy of 'The Prince that was Promised'? That cursed prophecy has governed so much of our lives for so long. It's direct affect on modern events goes back to my grandfather King Aegon V. His eldest son, my Uncle Duncan married the common-born girl Jenny of Oldstones. Jenny was a strong believer in the occult and the magicks of old. Some years later, (this was after my own mother and father both broke their respective betrothals to revive the Targaryen tradition of blood purity which my grandfather was strongly against, and rightly so in my opinion), she brought a woods witch to court."

"There are things that happend in that era that are comepletely unknown to most of the world. One must understand, this witch that my uncle's wife brought to court was unlike anything we had ever heard of before. She could do things that were not simply parlor tricks, but without the blood or death needed by some such as the warlocks of Qarth. Her strongest power however, was that of the sight. My grandfather King Aegon, was an intelligent man, a good man. Some say he may have been too good in that he allowed all of his childeren to break their betrothals and marry for love as he himself did. However, he most assuredly was no man's fool. This woodswitch knew things that were simply impossible for her to have known. She _saw_ too many events with far too great an accuracy to be dismissed."

"Her most powerful vision is what she called the 'Long Night.' I believe you have a similar legend about such things as the Night's King and Queen of the ancient times here in the North. She told us that the Prince that was Promised was coming soon. That He was the only one capable of saving all of Westeros from the Long Night and the Night's King returning and the Others. She said the Prince would be born from the line of myself and Aerys. Even though everyone, most especially Aerys and myself, were against marrying; that was the event that forced our marriage."

"Now this is the part very few ever knew. She said the Prince would come from my eldest son. The dragon must have three heads. Rhaegar thought it meant Aegon and his sister Rhaenys, and his future sister Visenya."

Lyanna quickly interjected, "I know he was serious about that prophecy, but there is no way that was his entire reason choosing me, out of all the women in Westeros. I fealt it, what we shared, for however short a time. That I know was real."

Rhaella put her hand on Lyanna's arm and said, "You are exactly right. What the two of you shared was real. There was more to the prophecy that I never told Rhaegar, and his father never even knew. The witch said this child; this Prince, would be a child unlike any other. She said that the true prince would be the blood of the dragon, the blood of Old Valyria; and that he would also be the blood of the wolf, the pure blood of the First Men. That he would be a child of old magick. I was told to it would be my job as the Elder Dragon to protect and guide the Prince along with the She-Wolf," she said with a meaningful look at Lyanna.

"With him ice and fire would finally unite as one. He was destined to become the dragon made flesh. She could not explain how, only that it was a form of magick she had never heard of, but that as the boy became man he would possess the ability to literaly become the dragon. In other words, he could shift into the form of a true dragon at will. Not only that, but the true strength of the Dragon Kings would start from him. All of the true dragons after him would have the same ability. Even after considering the union of Rhaegar and Lyanna I had still not truly believed; I mean how could that be? Many Targaryen's had considered themselves 'dragons,' but not the actual animals; the sane ones in any case. But when I saw young Aemon actually shift his hand into that claw the first time, I knew it was all the truth. That is why we must all do our utmost to ensure that precious child is loved and protected at all costs."

After those heavy words, Lady Catelyn gave an attempt at levity.

"Considering exactly what is was the witch told you, I can certainly understand your retisence in foretelling of a fire-breathing grandson with scales and a tail," she said.

Ned Stark was simply gazing up at the heavens; most likely praying for patience.

One month later saw the entire Stark family, (with the exception of Ned's aged great-uncle Brandon Stark, who remained as the Stark in Winterfell), stepping into the new great hall of the grandly rebuilt castle fortress of Moat Cailin- the Gateway to the North. There was a magnificent reception for all of the lords that were going south to deal with the Ironborn as well as many of the higher ranks of denizens of Dragonstark Harbour and nearby White Harbour as well. The family was well recieved by all. Many of the lords present were being especially courteous with Prince Aemon. There were many quiet murmers of 'Your Grace,' and whisperings of 'the True King,' directed Aemon's way. Soon enough, the troops led by Lord Eddard Stark left Moat Cailin south through the Neck and into the Riverlands. Part of the Northern Fleet also set sail to Seagard to drive the ironborn from the shores and back towards the holes they crawled out of.

While Lord Stark was marching south to defend his wife's homeland, the rest of the family including the Dowager Queen Rhaella, Princess Daenerys, and Prince Aemon were approaching the new town and fortress that had been named Dragonstark Harbour. Ned's younger brother Benjen had been talked into taking up the position of managing and planning of the new town. This had been an immense relief to the rest of the family as it finally ended his talks of taking the Black. The port was built in the now expanded natural harbour near the juncture where the Blazewater Bay turns in to the Fever River. The deepwater port upon the largest inlet of the western shore of the North was situated almost the exact distance to Moat Cailin as the Moat was to White Harbour- the main port of the eastern shore.

The new keep inside the fortress was actually designed in large part by Queen Rhaella. The interior was heavily influenced by Old Valyrian palaces and was reminiscent of both Maegor's Holdfast and Dragonstone. She somehow made the keep's interior blend with it's largely traditional strong Northern exterior. With efficient drainage of the areas natural swampy terrain, they were able to plan and grow a truly massive sized garden complex. Both the godswood as well as the gardens were something never before seen in the North. It was there that Prince Aemon was sitting with Daenerys inside an enclosed garden spot attempting to transform various parts of himself into his dragon self.

Dany, as only Aemon was allowed to call her, was the only one their own age who knew of his ability. Whenever he would practice, it was in her company that he fealt the presence of some sort of power the strongest within him. It was actually much more diffucult than one might expect for a six year old boy to feel calm enough to center one's self and willing an unquantifiable feeling of power to flow and focus on a specific task. They were sitting beside a gently flowing little brook with their feet lapping at the cool water. Dany told him to take hold of both of her hands, and he did as he was bid. He never understood why, but he always made himself agreeable to whatever Dany wanted.

Dany said, "I want you to think really hard Aemon. We are dragons, and the dragons have wings. Make them come out. Show me the dragon's wings Aemon."

Rather wanting to see his wings for himself, he did as Dany told him. Holding on tightly to both of her hands, he thought of what it must feel like to soar through the air. He could almost feel the wind against his face as he imagined soaring through the skies as wings would glide him through the air. His vision swam as concentrated, and he found images appearing. There was a young boy flying through the air at impossible speeds on nothing but a broomstick. He fealt as if he was the boy as he could feel the rushing wind. The image blurred again, and this time he saw the same boy, only slightly older slowly transforming his body into that of a dragon!

Aemon could feel the way everything fealt for the boy-dragon. It was almost the same as when he would transform his arms into the dragon's claws, but only much smoother. The feeling of power was indescribable as it filled up his entire being. Their was also a ferocity enveloping him that could only be from the dragon's natural beastly mind. Aemon somehow understood then that the boy and the dragon, that he and the dragon; must become as one and the same. With his mind still lending aid to the feeling of rushing wind, he pushed down all of his fears as he let the dragon's consciousness enter him. It assaulted his senses and blurred the image of himself and the dragon into one being. He was the dragon now.

Dany had told him to show her wings. He would not let the she-dragon down. The power spread to envelope his back completely. He had no understanding of how he knew to do this; only the he was the dragon and the dragon willed it so. He wanted his wings out for the she-dragon to see. Their was no pain as he fealt his skin split, only a dull numbing sensation. He could feel his bones and muscle bend, shift, and grow. The feeling of parts of his very being shifting was foreign to him, yet at the same time comfortingly familiar. The stretching of bone and musclecontinued outward until he felt the power halt in its movement. It was like a spell had been broken as his eyes abruptly flew open. He gasped at what he saw.

Both of his hands still clutching Dany's, he saw her own eyes were as big as saucers. The reason for that was readily apparent. He had done it. Two large scaled and leathery wings were now wrapped around the two of them; almost as if shielding them in their embrace. Each wing was as long as he was tall and had clawed tips. They had scales of jet black on the outside that looked hard as armour. The underside was more like hardened and stretched leather that was a cream coloured in appearance.

Dany let go of his hands and gently and slowly let her hands brush against his wings. When her hands stroked the scaled exterior of his wings barely felt them at all; so hard were his outer scales. When she touched the inside however, near where the joints meet towards his shoulders he had an entirely different feeling. As unmanly as it was, he couldn't help the burst of childish giggle that escaped his lips. That tickeled terribly.

"Stay still Aemon," she admonished him.

Daenerys' eyes lit up with an expression that he knew all too well. She had found a weakness in him and was now fully prepared to exploit it to fullest extent. To anyone looking, the situation Aemon found himself in would have been comical beyond belief; and indeed it was. Unbeknown to the young prince and princess, they had an audience in the persons of Queen Rhaella and the Princess Lyanna. Aemon's look of full-blown terror as he stood there looking like some sort of small ancient Valyrian deity with wings of a dragon as large as himself whilst slowly backing away from a five-year old little girl was priceless.

Aemon pleaded, "Dany, now just wait a minute. We don't want to be too hasty. Dany...please? Dany no," he begged as he began backstepping in an attempt to avoid the girl who was descending upon him like a true dragoness stalking her prey.

"I told you to stay still Aemon," Dany said.

"Now you'll just have to suffer the consequences," she said as she took another step towards poor Aemon, who was now unbalanced from supporting his new winged appendages and trying to walk backwards at the same time. Sure enough after one more step the boy tripped on his own wing and went tumbling to the ground. Sensing her imminent victory, the young Princess Daenerys immediately pounced on her poor draconic prey. With nimble fingers she began to tickle the soft underside of the boy's wings unmercifully.

Poor Aemon howled with laughter as Dany continued her fiendish attack. Tears of laughter escaped his eyes as he struggled to end the unjust assault to his person. Later, he could have hit himself for not thinking of the solution to his problem sooner. He willed the power inside of him to shift the wings back to his natural state. With far more ease than he had previously experienced, his new wings vanished back within him and his back was now returned to its normal state. The abrupt disappearance of the wings was enough of a shock to Dany that Aemon was now able to reverse their positions. With lightening-fast reflexes, Aemon was now the agressor and was returning Daenery's favour in kind.

At this point the Queen and Lyanna made their presence known. Both children's eyes were wide as they saw the identical expressions of amusement on their respective mother's faces. After the children settled down, Lyanna and Rhaella asked Aemon how he was able to complete the transformation to such an extent.

"I'm not too sure exactly Mama. Dany said she wanted to see the dragon's wings; so I began to concentrate. I closed my eyes and tried to imagine what it would be like to fly; to soar through the air," Aemon explained.

Aemon turned to his grandmother, "Grandmother, do you remember the power I told you about. The one I feel always within me?"

The Queen replied, "Yes, you said it felt warm, and that you could direct it where you needed it."

Aemon thought a little more about what he had seen when he had concentrated. There had been the boy and the broomstick. There had also been the same boy doing what he could do; turning in to a dragon. But, the boy in his vision did it much faster and was far more advanced than he. Something within him told him to keep these things to himself. That even for him, this could not be considered anything approaching normal.

"Well, I simply concentrated the power on seeing myself having wings; willing them to grow and appear. I saw it in my mind's eye and concentrated on nothing else. I could also feel something wild; almost untameable and powerful. It was how I thought a real dragon might feel. I think it's my own inner dragon. In my mind I made my power absord the dragon. It made it like we were one and the same. I don't know how else to describe it. Even now I can feel it like it's simply a part of who I am."

His Mother asked, "What do you mean Sweetling?"

Aemon said, "I'm not sure really, I just feel more confident. More like a dragon I guess; but I'm still me. I think the rest of the transformation will happen quicker now. I just feel like I can control it better because it's just another part of me."

Over the next several months, Queen Rhaella watched as her grandson Aemon progressed further and further in his attempted did not fail to notice the he seemed to shift at an accelerated pace when in Daenerys' presence. She also noted that ever since he said his power had seemed to become one with his 'inner dragon,' that the prince had taken on a more commanding air. It was not in any truly overt ways; he was not becoming a tyrant or anything of the sort, but he was possessed of a certain air about him. He just seemed to have been developing a natural charisma in his interractions with others as well as being seen as a future leader. For her, these were glad tidings. Aemon would need every bit of an advantage he had in time.

The reports she had been recieving about her son Viserys from Ser Oswell Whent, the only member of the Kingsguard that had been sent with Viserys when she had sent him to Essos from Dragonstone six years ago, were worrying. She felt terrible for the desicion she had made to part with her son, but she couldn't have chosen any other way. At the time, she had no way of knowing how Lord Stark would recieve her petition she had sent with Ser Arthur Dayne as he made for the capitol. Aerys' forces on land were destroyed utterly. The rebels were closing in on them from all sides. She had sent him away in the hope that if all else failed, he at least would survive. Even if they were killed like Aerys, Elia, Rhaenys, and Aegon; hope for the Targaryens would live on through Viserys.

Asking Lord Stark to accept herself and her new-born daughter was one thing; they were both females and thought to be no true threat. Aemon was Lord Stark's own blood, so their was little to be concerned with on that score. Viserys however, was another matter entirely. Jon Arryn had later written to Lord Stark that if Prince Viserys was ever brought to the North to join the rest of them; war would follow as that was more than the Usurper would tolerate. She understood his position and never brought it up. Of course she made sure her son was well cared for and lacked for nothing. They were also in constant contact through letters. She knew he would be resentful that they were still allowed to live in Westeros in a manner befitting royalty, whilst he was exiled to Essos. That was understandable, but alas it was also unchangeable at present.

Viserys' letters and actions of late were worrying. He was now just on the cusp of manhood. He was of the belief the the throne was his. He made no secret of his hatred of his nephew Aemon, and declared him nothing more than a 'bastard usurper.' She was aware that he was involving himself in plots with the Dornish, even though she had forbade him from consorting with emissaries from the Martells. That he had signed a betrothal between himself and the Princess Arianne of Dorne had come as no shock after his latest correspondence. She would have approved the match if she wasn't well aware of what the Dornish would like to do with her grandson. She loved her grandson just as fiercly as she did her own children, and would never allow his rights to be cast aside or his life threatened. She was well and truly shocked however, when she recieved a letter from her son informing, not asking, but informing her that he had signed a betrothal with Prince Oberyn for Daenerys and Quentyn Martell. She had written back coldly informing both parties that both contracts were invalid. The head of House Targaryen was the Prince Aemon Targaryen and only him or her, as his Regent could sign any contracts involving members of the Royal Family. The damned Martell's thought themselves in the position of kingmaker. What folly they were thinking she knew not, but she would allow it to go on no longer. House Targaryen was the wealthiest family in Westeros because of her, and when the time came, they would have the backing of the North, the Riverlands, and hopefully the Reach and the Vale. Simply put, she didn't need the Martell's.

She pushed those worries to the back of her mind as she watched her grandson, Daenerys, and young Robb Stark. They had finally included Robb in on the secret of Aemon's abilities when the poor boy began to feel left out what with all the time Dany and Aemon spent with one another. He had made Lady Catelyn proud when he had sworn beneath the heart tree to protect his cousins' secrets always. Lord Stark and the Northern troops were due back any day now. The folly of Balon Greyjoy had been put down mercilessly when the Northern fleet began raiding the rapists and reavers themselves. They had been so sure the North would at the very least remain neutral. Balon was a fool.

Apparently the Usurper was rather shocked himself that the Starks answered his call to arms. They say none had seen the man as happy as when he saw Ned Stark leading a Northern host to come to Robert's aid. The reconcilliation of the two former foster-brothers was the talk of the kingdoms. As long as no mentions were made of Lyanna or the Targaryens of the North, Robert and Lord Stark got on splendidly. However, everyone knew it wouldn't truly last. The Lannisters especially would never be happy untill every threat to their power was gone. There was no greater threat to them than Prince Rhaegar's son. Each year that Prince Aemon Targaryen lived, and became more known by the people of the North and others, was another year in which the whispers grew. As the whoremonger king ate, drank, and whored his way through the country, driving the throne further into debt, stories of the 'Silver Princes' son in the North grew louder.

Ned Stark returned to the North some nine months after he had left. He and his men had returned victorious and won themselves many a luarel. While Ned Stark disliked all war fiercly, even he had to admit that the campaign he led could not have gone any better. While his men gotten what was for some their first taste of blood and life and death, they had truthfully lost very little men. While the Iron Islanders are some of the best warriors at sea one will encounter; on land they are little more than brutish thugs. Most they encountered had very little, if any training in the ways of war. His fleet also made a very good showing. He wondered how Robert would have felt if he knew the navy that gave him the greatest amounnt of aid was in reality only his in name. In truth, the navy mostly belonged to his nephew Aemon.

As he thought of his family, the men saw a rare smile bloom across Lord Stark's face. He had recieved a raven from his lady wife that she had blessed him with another healthy daughter; she had been named Arya, and was said to resemble his sister Lyanna a great deal. All his pups were growing. They would have another new addition to their household besides his new daughter. After the conquest of Pike, Jon Arryn had asked of him to foster the crown's hostage for Lord Balon's good behaviour- Theon Greyjoy. Ned had been rather apprehensive about the proposal. For one thing, he didn't like the Greyjoy's in the slightest and was loath to have one under his roof. For another, he was fearful of what the older boy, (Theon is five years older than Aemon) might do to his young nephew to earn favour with the boy's enemies at court. He'll have to make sure to ask Ser Arthur to keep an especially close eye on the lad. Not that he'd need to as fiercely loyal and protective as the Sword of the Morning is with Aemon.

His family was in residence at Moat Cailin at present. He barely recognized the former near ruin he had known all his life. The Moat had been another major project of the Dowager Queen and his brother Benjen. When he had given the Moat and its lands to his nephew, the Queen had taken to its restoration with just as much zeal as she had Dragonstark Harbour. Arriving, he had swept up his wife into his arms and kissed her with all the passion within him. By the gods how he had missed her. After greeting Sansa, and being introduced to his newest pup Arya, he had gone in search of his son. The sight that met his eyes amazed him like none other. There, flying low through the gardens was what appeared to be a relatively young dragon. An actual dragon was flying around chasing what appeared to be his son Robb and the young Princess Daenerys. Just as he was about to draw Ice from his scabbard and charge the beast, the dragon made an abrupt halt as it looked to sniff the air. The dragon's head snapped to his direction and let out what he thought to be a piercing screech. It hopped off the branch it had landed on and made a dive towards him. Ned was about to brandish his Valyrian steel at the beast when he noticed its eyes. They were a slightly glowing shade of deep violet; just like his nephew. He had barely connected the dots in his mind when the dragon, almost faster than the eye could see, made an abrupt shift into the image of his now seven year old nephew Prince Aemon. The lad dropped the final three feet to the ground with a perfect landing on his own two feet.

His nephew's happy shout of, "Uncle Ned," brought his son running towards him. Both boys all but tackled him to the ground, armour and all, in their enthusiastic greetings and exclamations.

'Well', Ned thought.

'Some things may have changed,(such as his nephew no longer just developing a claw, but now being an actual real-life fire-breathing dragon that could change at will). However, as he held his boys close for the first time in near on a year, he was suddenly glad that however many things may change; some always stay the same.


End file.
